The spine is formed of a column of vertebra that extends between the cranium and pelvis. The three major sections of the spine are known as the cervical, thoracic and lumbar regions. There are 7 cervical vertebrae, 12 thoracic vertebrae, and 5 lumbar vertebrae, with each of the 24 vertebrae being separated from each other by an intervertebral disc. A series of about 9 fused vertebrae extend from the lumbar region of the spine and make up the pelvic region of the vertebral column. These fused vertebrae consist of the sacral and coccygeal region of the vertebral column.
The main functions of the spine are to provide skeletal support and protect the spinal cord. Even slight disruptions to either the intervertebral discs or vertebrae can result in serious discomfort due to compression of nerve fibers either within the spinal cord or extending from the spinal cord. If a disruption to the spine becomes severe enough, damage to a nerve or part of the spinal cord may occur and can result in partial to total loss of bodily functions (e.g. walking, talking, and breathing). Therefore, it is of great interest and concern to be able to both correct and prevent any ailments of the spine.
Trauma to the spine (e.g. car accident, sports injury) can cause fracturing of one or more vertebrae. Certain diseases affecting the spine (e.g. tumors, osteoporosis) can cause degeneration of the spine. Both trauma and degeneration may result in severe disruption to the spine. In these circumstances, the complete removal of one or more vertebrae may be required. If one or more vertebrae are removed, a replacement support system must be implanted in order to protect the spinal cord and maintain, or improve, the structure and integrity of the spine.
The present invention is directed at overcoming, or at least improving upon, the disadvantages of the prior art.